


A.N.A. & M.D.H.

by TheEldritchBeast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Role Reversal, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEldritchBeast/pseuds/TheEldritchBeast
Summary: Chris is a wolf and Peter is a hunter...Their love was as doomed as Naoise and Deirdre.





	A.N.A. & M.D.H.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHHH THIS IS SO LAAATE T_T I'm sorry both me and my editor had mental break downs and this is so late... I wanted to continue this in a series and well...but yeah... This is for Petopher appreciation week day 4 and one of the only fics out of the seven I managed to finish...I'm so sorry X_X but I hope you enjoy.

Peter waited in his sister’s car which he had… discreetly borrowed from his sister. Or rather Peter took without asking, but he was going to give it back unharmed so really what’s the harm in this one case? Even if he wrecks it at least for once his parent’s old accusations of it always being his fault whenever Talia got into an accident would be true. Even though in reality it’s because Talia is a horrible driver. And well she is married with a kid to her mechanic.

 

Peter’s mind is abuzz about worry if Chris got caught, or just left him out here in the middle of the woods with his sister’s car, alone, realizing he’s not worth it. Not worth the very likely risk of getting both sides of their families killed for a classic Romeo and Juliet style romance that would probably end in tragedy whether or not either of their families found out. He slams those thoughts down though, because he doesn’t _care_. He knows Chris loves him despite everything, and Peter? Well, he isn’t sure if what he feels for the wolf is love exactly, but he knows that it makes him _happy_ and _want_ like he hasn’t ever before. He feels whole around him rather than a hollow pit.

 

He hears the snapping of twigs closer to the car than he expected. His heart kicks up a notch, adrenaline flowing, hand instinctively on his sidearm ready to draw and fire as he turns.

 

“Surprise.”

 

The tension in his body melts away as Chris smirks in the window. Peter rolls his eyes and opens the passenger side door. Chris gets in and shuts the door before kissing Peter. He moans into the kiss as Chris’s tongue invades his mouth, tasting every part of it. Not like he’s a passive participant though. He’s definitely giving as good as he gets. Eventually they manage to pull apart and Peter nuzzles his head into Chris’s neck. Giving him the affection he so desperately craves yet never asks for and on that he feels a surge of hate for Gerard Argent, the Alpha of the Argent pack.

 

Chris leans into him and cards his hand through Peter’s hair, the other tracing absent minded patterns on his knuckles.

 

“Sorry for being late. Katie wanted me to read to her.”

 

Peter snorts and draws away with a small kiss to his neck. He puts his hands back on the steering wheel. Though his body is still pressed up against Chris despite the discomfort of trying to cuddle across the center console.

 

“And here I was worried. Why did you sneak up on me anyway?”

 

Chris shrugs, eyes flashing bright amber before going back to the pale sea green that was always so beautiful to him. Chris wraps a protective arm around him, breathing deeply.

 

“I wanted to see if I could sneak up on you.”

  
“And the kiss?”

 

Peter raises an eyebrow when he says it and Chris just grins in response.

 

“That was because I missed you.”

-

 

They up going to a carnival that’s going on out of town despite Chris’s dry ‘Really?’ and Peter’s ‘You don’t want to get blown on the ferris wheel?’ Which made Chris flustered and blush so prettily. Sadly, he didn’t get to actually do this, mostly because Chris decided he wants to be responsible. They do share cotton candy and play some games though. It’s...peaceful. Being together where no one knows who they are. They aren’t openly holding hands or anything but still no one knows Chris Argent or Peter Hale here. They can actually act like friends at the very least, rather than mortal enemies.

 

Peter drags Chris to the shooting gallery and fires the cork gun, hitting every single target and winning two twin wolf stuffed animals thanks to Peter’s insistence and Chris, despite himself, thinking it’s adorable. They name them after the first time they ever saw each other. English class on the Ulster Cycle and, well, particularly Deirdre and Naoise.

 

Doomed lovers. It’s a bit prophetic isn’t it?

 

Peter did get Deirdre though because she’s the pushy one.

 

And Chris got Naoise because he can’t help but be swept up in their wake.

 

-

 

When Allison is born Chris has no idea what he’s doing. He left Peter not even a year ago and he’s a total wreck. Victoria...Well she’s all too pleased to have the Argent name and it’s not like Chris hates her but he doesn’t... love her. He likes her... admires her sometimes even but when she speaks a bit too enthusiastically about werewolf superiority he worries about their child. He makes her promise that they won’t raise their child around Gerard Argent and everything he stands for because he knows he’s lost Katie. Failed his duty to his mother and he’s not doing it again.

 

When Allison Naoise Argent is born on January 28th it’s the best day of his life. Victoria says the middle name doesn’t make any sense, but Chris stands by it. He doesn’t know why he does this, why he names his daughter after a stuffed wolf he still has. It’s in Allison’s crib. He’s holding his daughter and smiles genuinely for the first time since his birthday with the hunter who he loves.

 

“She’s beautiful and strong. She’ll make a great alpha someday.”

 

“And won’t ever have to know sadness.”

 

Sadly. It turns out he couldn’t keep that promise either.

 

-

 

Peter is at home with his newly born daughter and feeling whole again. For the first time since Chris left. He promises to stop drinking, he promises to stop hunting until dusk til’ dawn, he promises he’ll be there for his child to love and care for her. Like he never got from his parents. There’s the stuffed wolf that he almost ripped to shreds before Derek stopped him. She was crying before he got here, and Derek gave it to her. It doesn’t make him angry anymore. Just a little stuffed wolf with the same name as her. Well, middle name anyway.

 

Despite his promises he never gets the chance to, since his sister takes her away from him anyway. To protect both of them from the Desert Wolf she says. Well. He moves out after that, screaming at her that he’s an adult who deserves to have a chance to raise and protect his daughter himself. No matter what she or their entire family thinks him incapable of. Those are his last words to her before Gerard Argent burns her to death. He...doesn’t really care. Not about his sister who stole his child away.

 

What he does care about though is Laura, who’s eighteen, runs off somewhere before leaving a shell shocked, traumatized eleven-year-old Derek at his doorstep. He doesn’t blame her for not being able to take care of an eleven-year-old, but he does blame her for not sticking around to make sure he’s safe. Then again, if someone burnt his grandmother alive he’d want revenge too, considering she’s the only one who cared about him besides Talia. Even if Talia treated him like an invalid.

 

Peter has no fucking idea what to do but at least he’ll try.

 

-

 

Years later.

 

After the Argent family burned in revenge for Talia’s death.

 

After Malia Tate’s family gets killed not realizing it wasn’t her fault.

 

After Chris Argent mistakenly bites a teenager.

 

After Laura Hale gets killed to avenge a family who never loved their son anyway.

 

After Chris Argent commits suicide for the accidental murder of an innocent-His sister.

 

After Peter Hale stays after coming back for Laura because Derek’s in love and he knows what it’s like.

 

When Allison is 23 and Malia is 16 they face each other under a moonlit sky. Not knowing the past of their parents. Allison offers Malia the bite to be her first beta.

 

Malia accepts to not be a burden on her father any longer.

 

The two families’ life linked once again.

 

As the wolves look on...


End file.
